A semiconductor light emitting device using a nitride semiconductor such as gallium nitride (GaN) or the like is applied to high luminance ultraviolet, blue and green light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or ultraviolet, blue and green laser diodes (LDs) and the like.
In such semiconductor light emitting device, an improvement in light emission efficiency has been desired.